A second chance
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Porque muchas veces se nos otorga una segunda oportunidad. Está en uno mismo saber aprovecharla o desperdiciarla... Y tanto Rachel como Quinn entendieron eso.


_Este, al igual que todos mis escritos, está dedicado a mi chica. Gracias por viajar siempre conmigo sin importar lo que nos espera en el viaje o que aventura nos encontraremos en el camino. Te quiero :)_

* * *

><p><strong>UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD<strong>

* * *

><p>04:08 pm – <em>DATE PRISA.<em>

04:13 pm – _¿DONDE ESTAS?_

04:14 pm – _En camino_

Le hubiera gustado que alguien le explicase qué hacía allí, cómo fue que llegó a ese pasillo largo, vacío, sombrío y frío si hasta hacía un momento atrás estaba respondiendo al mensaje de su amiga mientras manejaba su auto, su hermoso Volkswagen Beetle rojo. Un color completamente diferente al que tenía el sitio donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento. De hecho, mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luminosidad que presentaba el lugar se dio cuenta que todo el maldito sitio era blanco.

¿Era una estúpida broma o qué? Quizás tomó de más en la boda de su amiga a tal punto de no recordar nada y ahora Santana, junto con Puckerman, le estaba jugando una estúpida broma. Sí, debía ser eso. Pero... Era imposible que fuera una broma, estaba de camino a la boda y si ahora estaba en ese sitio blanco entonces significaba que no había llegado a la celebración. Tampoco recordaba a haber visto una habitación así en casa de su amiga y mucho menos en el lugar donde iban a celebrar la estúpida boda.

Creyó que caminar alrededor del lugar e investigarlo un poco le permitiría conocer algunas cosas que le dieran indicios de dónde era que estaba y cuando dio el primer paso sintió que algo iba mal.

¡No llevaba zapatos! ¿Dónde quedaron sus malditos zapatos? ¡Si le salieron carísimos! Bueno, no tanto, su mejor amiga se los compró pero aun así... ¡Eran un regalo! ¿Dónde estaban? ¿No había un buzón de quejas en ese sitio? ¿No? No había una mierda en ese maldito lugar. ¿Cómo se supone que debía investigar si no había nada que investigar más allá del estúpido pasillo más blanco que los dientes de su vecina malhumorada e histérica que vivía a dos casas de la suya. ¡Vieja amargada y frígida!

**-¿No te cansas de maldecir?-** preguntó una voz detrás de ella asustándola. _¡Maldito hijo de perra!, _se escapó de sus labios. **-No, veo que nunca dejas de hacerlo.**

**-¿Quién eres?-** preguntó mirando hacia todos lados pero no encontró a nadie más allá del blanco de las paredes. **-¡Manifiéstate, espíritu!**

**-Tú y Santana deberían dejar de ver esas películas de terror donde hay juegos de la copa, tablas ouijas y todo ese tipo de cosas-** volvió a hablar esa voz llamando mucho más su atención, y sea quien sea, ésta se volvió más gruesa y familiar, como si la hubiese escuchado antes, como si fuera de alguien importante para ella. **-Pensé que si hablabas con alguien conocido sería menos impactante y asustadizo pero desde que has llegado aquí no dejas de maldecir y te has concentrado tanto en eso que no te tomaste el tiempo de reconocer la voz de tu propio abuelo.**

**-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sé que eres él?-** tartamudeó muy a su pesar mientras buscaba alrededor algo con que defenderse en caso de que esa voz quisiera atacarla.

**-Ven, camina conmigo. Responderé cada duda que tengas-** le aseguró la voz muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

**-No lo hare-** se negó. **-Camina tú si quieres, yo solo quiero saber qué es este maldito lugar, por qué mierda estoy aquí y cuándo me voy a ir.**

**-Eso depende de ti-** afirmó la voz alejándose de ella. **-Mmm... Escucha, hagamos una cosa. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿Te parece bien?**

**-¿Empece...? **

**-Hola-** saludó en su oído por detrás de su espalda haciendo que se diera vuelta rápidamente buscando el origen de aquella voz.

Había algo que debía admitir. No tener el control de las cosas la ponía nerviosa y la asustaba... Y en ese momento no tenía control de nada. Una estúpida voz estaba hablándole, una voz que decía ser su abuelo pero que era casi imposible, o al menos era algo que ella elegía no creer.

Pasado un rato, o eso le pareció, la voz no volvió a hablar, ¿Se había ido o solo andaba agazapada esperando el momento exacto para asustarla? Esperaba que fuera la primera opción pero aun así la curiosidad le ganó.

**-Ho-hola-** tartamudeó girándose buscando a esa estúpida voz y sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a nadie allí**. -¿Hay...? ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

**-Típica pregunta de novatos-** rezongó la voz apareciendo. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o si asustarse más de lo que ya estaba al escucharla. **-No te asustes, no te hare nada. Solo... Estoy aquí.**

**-Quiero verte-** ordenó sintiendo los nervios correr por su cuerpo porque no entendía como mierda aquella voz podía leer sus pensamientos. **-¿Quién eres?**

**-Mmm... Hace rato te dije que era tu abuelo pero ahora no sé exactamente quién soy... o lo que soy. Creo que eso deberías decírmelo tú-** respondió la voz pero ésta vez se escuchaba más cerca de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado admitir. **-En realidad soy parte de ti. Puedo ser tu conciencia, tu subconsciente, tu remordimiento, tu alma, tu espíritu... Dime tú qué es lo que quieres que sea.**

**-Quiero que seas una persona de carne y hueso. Quiero verte-** ordenó perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

**-Tranquila, hermosa. Trate de ser diplomático y amable pero tú no correspondes igual... Y para tu información, no funciono con órdenes-** replicó la voz en su oído y se giró para saber de quien se trataba, pero allí tampoco había nadie. **-No me veras hasta que decidas de qué forma quieres verme realmente, así que no te molestes en encontrarme. ¿Qué te parece si mientras tanto tú y yo charlamos un rato?**

**-¿Tengo otra opción?-** cuestionó con ironía y la estúpida voz soltó una carcajada que le resultó vagamente familiar.

**-Depende de ti. Asume y resuelve los conflictos internos que tienes y podrás verme. De lo contrario, sigue negando lo que eres y me perderás de vista-** dictaminó, ésta vez escuchándose lejana, como si se hubiese alejado de ella. **-Dime, ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?**

Fingió rebuscar en su mente un instante, y por las dudas lo hizo realmente, pero no quería decírselo a esa voz porque no sabía quién era y lo que pretendía de ella. Jamás les decía su nombre a desconocidos y ésta voz lo era por mucho que su risa le pareciera vagamente familiar. Aunque al final tuvo la sensación de que ésta vez tendría que hacer una excepción y responder con la verdad si era que quería salir de allí rápidamente.

**-Quinn, me llamo Quinn-** respondió con molestia cruzándose de brazos. **–Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

**-Perfecto... Lucy Quinn Fabray. Es un avance teniendo en cuenta tu capacidad cerebral-** ironizó la voz y eso le molestó, _¿Por qué mierda tenía que meterse con ella?_ **-¿Que más recuerda tu cabecita de nuez?**

**-Soy rubia, tengo ojos verdes-** respondió después de unos minutos en los cuales trató de que la molestia desapareciera de ella pero nada de eso pasó, solamente se acentuó mucho más. **–Tengo dieciocho años, una madre llamada Judy y una hermana mayor llamada Frannie. También una hija, Beth, que la tuve a los dieciséis y no tengo padre.**

**-Si lo tienes. Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, si tienes un padre... o al menos lo tuviste por un tiempo-** replicó esa estúpida voz que ignoró porque no quería saber nada de lo que tuviera para decirle respecto a ese tema. **-Como sea... ¿Recuerdas que fue lo último que hiciste antes de llegar a aquí?**

**-Estaba rumbo a la boda de una amiga. De hecho me había mandado un mensaje de texto y se lo estaba respondiendo... Después de eso no recuerdo nada más.**

**-Obvio que no recuerdas nada más después de eso, rubia tonta-** se burló la voz molestándola mucho más, _¿En algún momento se callaba?_ **-No lo recuerdas porque después de eso llegaste aquí y... Ambos sabemos que esa _"amiga"_ es más que una _"amiga"._**

**-¿Podrías dejar de decir estupideces y decirme de una maldita vez dónde estoy?**

**-Primero: Te dije que no funciono con órdenes**- respondió la voz con seriedad que poco le importó. **-Segundo: No maldigas en un lugar sagrado. Porque sí, este es un lugar sagrado y demasiado soporte tu insolencia y todas tus maldiciones, así que ve bajando esos humitos de chica rebelde que va en contra del sistema porque de lo contrario no saldremos más de aquí. Recuerda que soy una parte de ti, por ende yo también quiero irme de este sitio. **

No respondió, empezó a dar vueltas en el lugar. No le gustaba para nada estar allí, mucho menos no tener el control de las cosas. Encima esa estúpida voz que la insultaba todo el tiempo.

**-No me llames _estúpida_. Recuerda que soy parte de ti-** repuso la voz riéndose.

Quinn no le respondió, prefirió ignorarla y concentrarse mejor en observar la luz que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Miro hacia el lado contrario y alii también había otra luz. Estaba por preguntarle a la voz sobre aquello cuando ésta le ordenó:

**-Párate en medio del pasillo**- Quinn hizo lo que se le indicó. **-Las luces que ves son tus opciones. La de la derecha te lleva directamente a tu juicio…**

**-¿Mi juicio?-** cuestionó la rubia con desconcierto.

**-Sí, tu juicio, rubia bonita pero hueca**- respondió la voz. **–Es cierto que estabas yendo rumbo a la boda de tu amiga y también que estabas respondiendo un mensaje de ella mientras conducías. Es por eso mismo que ahora estas aquí…**

**-¿Sería como el purgatorio?-** preguntó Quinn con algo de confusión.

**-El purgatorio es un estado de expiación en el que las almas, después de la muerte, purifican sus pecados para que puedas entrar al "Paraíso"-** explicó la voz con seriedad y Quinn se la imaginó dibujando comillas al aire dado el tono de voz que utilizó al decir la palabra _'Paraíso'_. **–Hasta donde yo sé tú no estás muerta, solo estas en el intermedio entre la vida y la muerte. La luz de la izquierda te da la oportunidad de volver al plano físico y demostrar que tienes algo por lo que luchar, de esa forma podrás recuperar tu vida.**

**-Y la luz de la derecha me lleva a mi juicio- **susurro la rubia más para ella misma que para la voz mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia esa dirección.

**-Exacto-** afirmó la voz muy cerca de la rubia. **–Es hora de elegir, Quinn… Pero antes de que lo hagas, y por las dudas de que te arrepientas, hay una tercera opción. En caso de que elijas la luz de la izquierda se te permite ver, o ser consciente de todo a tu alrededor, y si no te gusta lo que ves o no hay nada que te haga querer seguir viviendo se te permite regresar aquí y… Y dejarte ir. Puedes regresar y elegir la luz derecha.**

**-No necesitare esa opción-** sentenció Quinn con convicción**. –Elegiré la luz izquierda y volveré a la vida porque no habrá nada que me haga querer regresar aquí.**

**-No estés tan segura de eso-** susurró la voz viendo como la rubia caminaba hacia la luz de la izquierda. Aun así levantó la voz y preguntó lo que sabía que desestabilizaría la seguridad de Quinn. **-¿Qué pasará si la persona que dices no amar pero que en realidad es el amor de tu vida dijo el _"Si, acepto"_ mientras tu sufrías el accidente? ¿Valdrá la pena mantenerse en ese plano sino podrás vivir tu vida a su lado?- **El silencio invadió al lugar y la mano de Quinn se detuvo a centímetros de tocar la brillante luz. **–Vete, de cualquier nos volveremos a encontrar cuando menos lo esperes.**

Y sin más la voz desapareció, o eso le pareció a Quinn, que tras lo que había dicho toda su seguridad se había esfumado. Sacudió la cabeza y sin pensarlo demasiado eliminó la distancia que separaba su mano de la luz y sintió como si algo la hubiera sacudido. Lo siguiente que supo fue que todo estaba oscuro. Podía escuchar voces lejanas pero ninguna se parecía a la que había escuchando durante lo que a ella le pareció horas en aquel blanco lugar.

Un dolor insoportable se apoderó de ella cuando intentó moverse apenas un poco. Un dolor que se duplicó cuando quiso abrir los ojos y sintió como si le pincharan los parpados. Su boca tenía sabor a sangre y su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Sus brazos al parecer estaban conectados a alguna máquina, o quizás era más de una teniendo en cuenta los pitidos que resonaban cerca de su oído.

**-No quiero irme, Finn-** escuchó que decía claramente esa voz que había escuchado miles de veces y con la cual había soñado otras mil veces más. **–Quiero quedarme con ella hasta que despierte.**

**-No puedes, Rachel-** negó Hudson y Quinn sintió el impulso de golpearlo por querer alejarla de la morena. **–Los médicos ya dijeron que no saben cuándo despertara… Si es que lo hará. Además solo dejan estar a los familiares aquí, ¿Tú eres su familiar acaso?**

**-No, pero… ¡Finn está aquí por mi culpa! ¿Puedes entender eso? ¿Puedes pensar por mí un segundo? Quinn está a un paso de morir y es por mi culpa, ¿Sabes cómo viviré si eso pasa?**

Fue en ese entonces en el cual Quinn soportó el terrible dolor que le causaba tan solo intentar abrir los parpados. Lo hizo solo para dar una señal de vida, para hacerle saber a Rachel que no tenía culpa de nada, que no estaba en esa cama de hospital porque la morena le haya enviado allí. Quería hacerlo porque el dolor que sentía al intentar moverse no se comparaba con el que sintió al escuchar la voz rota de Rachel.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y quiso gritar a causa del dolor que eso le producía pero empezó a vislumbrar siluetas algo difusas a lo lejos y el grito, junto con el dolor, pasó a segundo plano. Las siluetas se hacían cada vez más nítidas y a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Santana hablaba con Brittany y también con su madre que parecía ser la que más estaba sufriendo con todo eso.

A cada intento que hacía de abrir los ojos más se intensificaba el terrible dolor, sentía como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por dentro, una dolorosa corriente eléctrica. Aun así lo soportó porque lo único que quería era abrir los ojos, aunque eso le costara una eternidad, y encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Rachel. Mirarlos directamente y volver a sentir esa sensación de pertenencia que sentía cuando la morena la miraba directamente. Porque sí, ya no podía negarlo. Estaba enamorada de Rachel y si al abrir los ojos la morena no se había casado con Finn, ella asumiría su amor y se lo confesaría con la esperanza que le diera una oportunidad.

Pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando abrió sus ojos viendo, no tan nítida pero si distinguidamente, la silueta de Rachel, aun vestida de blanco, siendo abrazada por Finn. Estiró su mano, soportando el dolor, con anhelo de tocar ella a la morena haciéndole saber de alguna forma que también quería abrazarla, y que seguramente lo haría más cariñosamente que Hudson. Pero al estirar su mano, entre sus dedos índice y medio vio como la morena se llevaba una mano a la boca y como en su dedo anular brillaba algo que eliminó todas sus esperanzas de intentarlo.

Rachel, a pesar de todo se había casado. Le había dado el _"Sí, quiero"_ a Finn. Se había unido en matrimonio al chico con tan solo dieciocho años y nadie había hecho nada para detenerla, nadie le había dicho que ella la amaba y que deseaba al menos una mínima oportunidad para demostrárselo. Todos aceptaron a Finn, arrojaron a Rachel a sus brazos y nadie pensó en ella, en lo mucho que anhelaba ocupar el lugar del chico pero haciéndole honor y justicia al título como se debía.

Ahora ya era tarde y la estúpida voz tenía razón.

**-Cuida esa boca, Quinn. No me hagas lavártela con agua y jabón-** habló ésta como si fuera que la rubia la invocó con su pensamiento. **–Te dije que nos encontraríamos cuando menos lo esperases y aquí me tienes. A punto de llevarte conmigo. Así que decide rápido esta vez.**

La rubia no dijo nada, miró una vez más el anillo en el dedo anular de Rachel y simplemente se dejó ir sabiendo que ya no había nada para ella en ese lugar. Se sentía mal por su familia, por sus amigos, por su hija, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si elegía quedarse sería lo mismo que no elegirlo porque una parte de ella hubiera muerto igual al no tener a Rachel a su lado.

De repente todo a su alrededor fueron gritos, llantos y un horrible pitido interminable e interrumpible que le destrozó el oído. El desgarrador _"No"_ que gritó Santana la hizo sentir egoísta por haber elegido irse y no tener si quiera dos segundos con la latina. Después de eso, se dio cuenta que estaba parada al lado de su amiga y cuando intentó tocarla no pudo. Pudo ver como entre lágrimas Brittany murmuraba un _"Los ángeles del cielo se ganaron uno más de ellos"_, como Puckerman tenía la mandíbula tensada mientras golpeaba la pared y la insultaba por lo bajo donde lo único que llegó a escuchar fue _"Beth te necesitaba… y yo también. Te odio por dejarme solo". _Su madre, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, fue sacada de la sala por los enfermeros que corrieron en auxilio de la rubia tratando de reanimarla pero ya no había nada que pudieran hacer.

**-Ven conmigo-** pidió la voz apareciendo de nuevo en escena. Quinn negó con la cabeza. –**Vamos, Quinn. Es un último regalo que quiero hacerte… Además, el tiempo transcurrido en este plano equivale a segundos comparado con el transcurrirá en nuestro viaje.**

**-¿Cuál viaje?-** preguntó Quinn limpiándose las lágrimas que estaba derramando sin poder contenerse.

**-Es un regalo, ya te lo dije-** respondió la voz sorprendiendo a la rubia al ver como una figura completamente vestida de blanco hacía acto de presencia a su lado pero sin mostrar su rostro. De hecho, su rostro y su cabello estaban completamente cubiertos por una capucha que no dejaba nada, absolutamente nada, a la vista de Fabray. **–No vas a ver ni mi cara ni mi pelo pero sí te dejare tomar mi mano. Hazlo, se nos agota el tiempo… Además, ya no tienes nada que perder, ¿O sí?**

Quinn suspiró con algo de molestia y resignación antes de tomar la mano de aquella voz que ahora tenía forma humana y que no superaba su propia altura. Descubrir ese detalle la hizo sonreír inconscientemente porque recordó que Rachel tampoco superaba su 1,67 y era eso una de las cosas que le gustaba de la morena. Muchas fueron las noches en las cuales se imaginó abrazándola por la espalda mientras dormían en la misma cama, como si de esa forma la protegiera incluso en sueños. También soñaba despierta con cargar a Rachel en su espalda y juntas correr por el patio trasero de su casa, en algún parque o incluso en el interior de su mismo hogar. Ahora sabía que nada de eso pasaría, Rachel ya tenía una espalda donde ser cargada y ella había bajado los brazos que minutos atrás anhelaba dejar descansar en la cintura de la morena.

**-Es obvio que el mundo seguirá girando tras tu muerte, pero nada será lo mismo para las personas que te quieren-** afirmó la voz antes de chasquear los dedos embarcando tanto a Quinn como a ella misma en un viaje de humo blanco en el cual la rubia no logró ver nada. **–Pero hay alguien, por encima de todas esas personas que es quien peor la pasa desde ese momento. Podríamos ver qué fue de la vida de cada uno tras tu muerte pero aunque no lo sepas o no lo sientas, en realidad solo quieres ver lo qué fue de la vida de una sola de esas personas.**

Y sin poder decir nada más tanto Quinn como la voz tocaron suelo firme. Fabray se frotó los ojos tratando de adecuar su vista al nuevo lugar y cuando levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos se encontró directamente con un gran afiche colgado en la pared que decía _"Broadway presenta: Evita, el musical"_. Se acercó a la marquesina de papel grueso y miró con más detenimiento, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella estallaba al darse cuenta de quién era la protagonista del musical. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la portada de la revista más importante y vendida del país luciendo a una hermosa morena de ojos marrones sonriendo feliz, o al menos eso aparentaba.

_"Broadway reestrena nuevamente la obra que logró alcanzar, hace diez años atrás, un extraordinario éxito. Rachel Berry, la ganadora por tercera vez consecutiva del prestigioso premio Tony por su maravillosa y estelar actuación en Les Misérables, donde le dio vida a la desdichada Fantine, nos abre la puerta de su casa y nos cuenta cómo se siente al ponerse en la piel de Eva Perón a pocos días del estreno…"_

Leyó Quinn en la portada de la revista y sin darse cuenta sintió una sensación de orgullo y felicidad que poco y nada tenía que ver con ella. La sonrisa de Rachel impresa en el papel se llevó más de un suspiro junto con varios nudos en su estómago.

**-¡Cielo! ¡Es hora de despertar!-** escuchó que gritaba Rachel detrás de ella y todo su mundo se detuvo.

Se giró con lentitud y sonrió con felicidad, las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos así lo evidenciaron, mientras abría sus brazos como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida a la morena que no solo la ignoró, sino que también pasó a través de ella sin notar ni un instante su presencia.

**-Estás muerta, no puede verte ni tocarte-** le comunicó la voz apareciendo al lado de la rubia mientras ésta no perdía de vista los movimientos de Rachel que caminaba alejándose del lugar.

**-Wow… estoy protagonizando la nueva versión de Ghost-** ironizó Quinn mirando a la voz a su lado que dejó escapar una carcajada, que nuevamente le resulto familiar, mientras se encogía de hombro.

**-¡Cielo! ¡El desayuno!-** volvió a gritar Rachel saliendo de la cocina y Quinn sintió su corazón palpitar como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía a la morena cerca.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que se había perdido durante años. Si no hubiese sido tan tonta y cobarde, y le hubiera confesado a Rachel sus sentimientos, seguramente hubiesen estado juntas desde finales del instituto y Berry no hubiese tenido que casarse con Hudson, ni ella hubiese tenido que conducir rumbo a esa estúpida boda ni tampoco hubiera tenido el accidente que le costó la vida.

**-Tú misma te dejaste ir. No lo olvides-** le recordó la voz a su lado mirando hacia atrás. **–Dime, ¿A quién crees que le dice _"Cielo"_? ¿A algún nuevo amor o a Finn?**

**-Rachel es de las personas fieles a sus sentimientos y siempre pensé que era de esas que aman para siempre-** se expresó la rubia sin quitar la vista de la morena que salía de la cocina negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. **–Finn siempre fue su amor.**

**-Cien dólares a que es otra persona-** apostó la voz sorprendiendo a la rubia. **-¿Aceptas?**

**-Estoy muerta, no tengo dinero que apostar-** razonó Quinn mirando a la silueta a su lado con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Y tú eres una voz que ni rostro tiene, así que no puedes apostar tampoco. Ahora cállate que quiero saber quién recibe tanto amor por parte de mi Rachel.**

Tal y como la rubia lo pidió, la voz guardó silencio notando los nervios, la ansiedad y desesperación por parte de Quinn que movía su cabeza hacia todos lados tratando de descubrir la presencia de la persona a la cual Rachel llamaba _"Cielo"_ con tanta ternura y amor.

**_-¡Te estoy llamando, Berry!-_** gritó Rachel desde la sala mientras mirada hacia el piso superior con el entrecejo fruncido y Quinn sintió cierta piedad por la persona que estaba en el piso de arriba sin notar en el detalle de como la morena llamó a esa persona.

**-Es hombre muerto-** susurró Fabray tragando saliva como si fuera ella quien iba a ser regañada. Algo que supo que pasaría cuando descubrió a Rachel con las manos en su cadera mientras daba golpecitos en el suelo con su pie.

Pero del piso de arriba no bajó ningún hombre con el torso desnudo cubierto solo con un bóxer, tal y como Quinn se imaginaba que sería. En su lugar por las escaleras bajó una niña de no más de diez años, con el pelo corto, rubio y desprolijo que alborotó mucho más cuando pasó su mano por su cabeza mientras bostezaba.

**-Quita esa pose, mami**_-_ pidió la pequeña bostezando nuevamente mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Rachel para abrazarla. **–Solo finges estar molesta conmigo pero lo cierto es que soy demasiado adorable como para hacerte enojar… Además soy tu debilidad.**

**-Se acabaron tus tardes con la tía Santana porque te contagia su exceso de confianza-** señaló Rachel dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hija. **–Y tampoco pasaras mucho tiempo con Beth, que cuando saca a relucir su atractivo marca Puckerman mezclado con su orgullo y elegancia Fabray, no hay quien…**

De repente la morena guardó silencio y tragó saliva tratando de eliminar el nudo que apareció en su garganta. Era increíble que después de tantos años aun no pudiera borrar la devastadora tristeza que la invadía cada vez que algún detalle relacionado con Quinn salía a luz.

Fabray por otro lado fue testigo de eso y deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrazar a Rachel por última vez, susurrarle al oído que no era la culpable de su muerte y que ya no se sintiera culpable por eso pero era demasiado tarde. Había muerto y ya no había vuelta atrás.

**-No se pone así porque se sienta culpable de tu muerte-** le aclaró la voz a su lado. **–Se siente así porque, a pesar de los años transcurridos no puede superar que te hayas ido de su vida sin siquiera haberte despedido antes, Quinn. Tú la vez ahora, pero esto es cosa de cada día. Cada vez que ve a Beth descubre alguna nueva similitud contigo y esa pequeña, la que acaba de abrazar y besar, es su hija adoptiva. La única que logró de cierta forma llenar un vacío que muy en el fondo sabe que no se llenará nada. Simplemente porque tú ya no estás en su vida.**

**-Beth me dijo que tenía algo nuevo que contarme de su mamá-** habló la hija de Rachel que caminó hasta la sala y posteriormente hasta un estante lleno de fotografías que había allí agarrando una en particular, la cual acarició con dos dedos y una sonrisa triste en los labios. **–No hablo de la abuela Shelby, hablo de su mamá biológica. Dice que su la abuela Judy le regaló una fotografía en la cual aparece Quinn cuando era pequeña. Beth dice que tiene similitudes conmigo, ¿Tú crees que eso sea posible, mami? Digo… No nos une ningún lazo biológico ni genético pero... ¿Es posible que me parezca a ella?**

**-Tienes sus mismos ojos verdes, su cabello rubio y algunos rasgos de su personalidad como el orgullo y algo de egocentrismo. También eres algo cambiante por momentos-** indicó Rachel aguantando las ganas de llorar pero sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos. **–Tampoco eres mi hija biológica y también tienes cosas mías, Lu.**

**-Me hubiera gustado conocerla-** susurró la pequeña y eso rompió tanto el corazón de Quinn como el de Rachel que miró para otro lado dando un largo suspiro controlando su llanto. **–Ya sabes… De Lucy a Lucy.**

De golpe el timbre de la casa sonó interrumpiendo el momento. La pequeña dejó la fotografía en su lugar, no sin antes darle un beso, y murmuró un _"Yo voy. Debe ser el tío Kurt… y sí, ya sé, antes de abrir la puerta pregunto quién es"_. Rachel asintió porque el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar y una vez que su hija se perdió de vista tomó la fotografia que la pequeña había dejado.

**-Estúpida y perfecta Quinn-** susurró Berry dejando que las lágrimas por fin abandonasen sus ojos. **–Tenías que irte y dejarme sola, tenías que abandonarme aquí e irte sin decirme adiós o por lo menos darme la posibilidad de abrirte mi corazón. Tenías que irte y por culpa de eso jamás sabrás lo mucho que te quise… lo mucho que te quiero.**

**-Yo también-** afirmó Quinn caminando hacia la morena que pasó dos dedos sobre la fotografia donde estaba el rostro de Quinn sonriendo. **–Rachel, estoy aquí. ¡Mírame! ¡Escúchame! ¡También te quiero!... ¡MIERDA! ¡HAZ ALGO!-** Le gritó a la voz al ver que no podía tocar a la morena para hacerle notar su presencia junto a ella**. -¡HAZ ALGO! ¡HAZLE SABER QUE ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡QUE TAMBIEN LA QUIERO!**

**-No puedo hacer nada… y tú tampoco-** señaló la voz tendiéndole su mano a la rubia que se la rechazó dándole un golpe. **–Es más, ya debemos regresar. El tiempo se nos agota y ya no puedo robarle más segundos a este momento.**

**-No me iré-** se negó Quinn mirando a Rachel que le dio un beso a la fotografia antes de dejarla en su lugar y limpiarse las lágrimas para unirse a su hija y Kurt**. -¿Para qué mierda me trajiste aquí si sabías que iba a ver esto y que me iba a doler por no poder vivir mi vida junto a ella? ¡Disfrutas de este momento! ¡Lo disfrutas muchísimo!**

**-Te equivocas-** replicó la voz con calma pero al mismo tiempo con algo de tristeza. **–Te traje aquí para que veas que aunque Rachel es exitosa, tiene una vida armada, una hermosa niña que llegó a su vida para darle una razón por la cual despertar cada mañana, no está completa. Le falta algo… Le faltas tú, y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque fuiste demasiado cobarde como para ir tras ella y decirle que querías vivir tu vida a su lado. En su lugar cuando viste que se casó con Finn tiraste la toalla sin despertar y preguntarle siquiera si realmente lo hizo. Que haya tenido el anillo puesto no significaba nada.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Quinn con molestia sintiendo como algo la tiraba de los brazos, como si quisiera arrancarla de ese lugar. **-¿Quieres decir que morí en vano?**

**-No, moriste porque tú quisiste-** señaló la voz apuntándola con un dedo. **–Volviste a tomar el camino fácil y ahora aquí estas, viendo el futuro que le depara al amor de tu vida y lamentándote de no poder ser partícipe de eso simplemente porque fuiste una cobarde que eligió lo fácil, lo que no la haría sufrir sin tomarse siquiera un tiempo para darse cuenta que si es complicado es porque vale la pena y Rachel valía toda la pena del mundo… ¡Ahora te jodes! Échale un último vistazo a tu chica porque a este lugar no regresaras jamás.**

**-¿Y dónde me llevaras? ¿Directamente al purgatorio?-** se burló Quinn con rabia perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba mientras luchaba con esas manos invisibles que la tironeaban de todos lados. **–Seas quien seas considérate odiado.**

**-Eso no me quita el sueño-** indicó la voz acercándose a la rubia que fue desvaneciéndose de a poco a tal punto de caer al suelo desapareciendo por completo tras una nube de humo blanco. Pero antes de eso, la voz se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto a una réplica exacta de la rubia que yacía tirada en el suelo y a quien le habló al oído. **–Última chance. No lo arruines esta vez, Fabray.**

* * *

><p><strong>-La estamos perdiendo<strong>- señaló el médico con el desfibrilador en la mano. **–Aumenta la potencia. A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… tres…**

Pero nada, Quinn Fabray parecía no quieres volver a la vida, parecía querer abandonar todo el mundo físico… Abandonarlos a todos, sobre a todo a Rachel que estaba en la sala de espera yendo de un lado al otro mientras lloraba. Eso no podía estar pasándole, Quinn no podía irse así; no sin antes haberse despedido de ella, sin haber llegado a su boda para darle el valor suficiente como para plantar a Finn, decirle un _"No me quiero casar. Perdóname"_. Pero en lugar de eso solo recibió una llamada por teléfono de parte de la policía preguntándole si conocía a Quinn Fabray o algún familiar de ésta porque había sufrido un accidente y su número teléfono aparecía como último usado.

Para colmo podía escuchar como en el monitor cardiaco seguía sonando ese odioso sonido interminable que señalaba que el corazón de Quinn ya no estaba latiendo, o quizás era que el sonido solamente resonaba en su cabeza atormentándola, haciéndola sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Porque si Quinn moría era exclusiva y enteramente su culpa porque la rubia sufrió el accidente cuando respondía a su mensaje de texto.

**-Familiares de Quinn Fabray-** preguntó el doctor con el rostro abatido y Rachel de solo verlo sintió un temblor en las piernas que no auguraba nada bueno.

**-Y amigos también. Nos da el parte médico a todos por igual o lo golpeare, doctor**- amenazó Santana siendo sostenida del brazo por Brittany que asintió en acuerdo con su novia al igual que el resto de los que estaban allí. **–Díganos de una vez si la perra de Quinn sigue entre nosotros paseándose con su tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest o si, en el peor de los casos, la muy zorra se murió y ahora le pinta de rosa la barba a Dios. **

**-Ella…**

Rachel no necesitó que el doctor dijera algo más porque en cuanto lo vio bajar la mirada todo su mundo se vino abajo y lo siguiente que supo fue que los brazos de Puck la sostuvieron porque de lo contrario se hubiera dado la cabeza de lleno contra el suelo antes de que todo se volviese completamente negro.

* * *

><p>Los parpados le pesaban por lo que tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de abrir completamente los ojos encontrándose con sus padres que acudieron rápidamente a su lado mientras que el resto se hacía a un lado dándole paso a ambos hombres, pero a ella solo le interesaba una cosa. Miró a su alrededor buscando señales de Quinn y creyó que realmente se había golpeado la cabeza cuando descubrió a la rubia a través del vidrio que le permitía ver la habitación de al lado donde, si no fuera por los golpes y los aparatos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, parecería que Quinn simplemente dormía.<p>

**-¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó frotándose los ojos para asegurarse que su visión era la correcta y no una broma de mal gusto que su mente le jugaba manipulando a su favor el deseo que sentía por tener a Quinn de nuevo con ella.

**-Te desmayaste-** respondió Leroy. **–Despertaste a los pocos minutos pero entraste en un estado de shock y los médicos te dieron un sedante después que nosotros lo autorizamos rápidamente.**

Su padre siguió hablando pero Rachel no lo escuchó porque había comprobado que su visión era correcta. Por eso mismo se levantó de la cama rápidamente y, a pesar del mareo que la invadió debido a eso, caminó trastabillando saliendo de la habitación donde estaba yendo hacia la que estaba Quinn. Allí estaba Judy con claras señales de cansancio y llanto en su rostro, quizás también una sonrisa esperanzadora. Rachel la miró un segundo y siguió avanzando hacia la cama donde Quinn descansaba.

**-Controlen al hobbit-** escuchó que se burlaba Santana que también estaba en la habitación acompañada de Brittany que sonrió con cierto cansancio.

Rachel simplemente la ignoró y se acercó a Quinn tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos uniendo su frente a la de la rubia. Acción que le permitió a Judy darse cuenta de la intimidad no pedida por parte de la morena pero que le otorgó haciéndole una seña a Santana, Brittany y Puck, que también estaba allí, que abandonasen la habitación.

**-Quinn… Mi amor**- susurró Rachel una vez que supo que estaban solas. **–Te quedaste, maldita rubia. Que susto me diste, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así nunca más o te golpearé. Ahora solo tienes que despertar, yo me quedare a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario y pasare mi vida a tu lado tal y como deseo hacerlo desde hace tiempo…-** Se acercó al rostro de Quinn dejándole un tierno y postergado beso en los labios de la rubia antes de decirse hacia el oído de ésta para susurrarle. **–Te quiero, Lucy… Siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare.**

Sentir que la mano de Quinn se cerraba alrededor de la suya le hizo saber que la rubia no se había ido a ningún lado, que seguía entre los vivos… Que seguía con ella. Ahora solo tenía que esperar que despertase y una vez que lo hiciera confesar que no llegó a casarse con Finn porque una llamada de teléfono a su móvil se lo impidió, que de cierta forma Quinn sí había interrumpido su boda inconscientemente poniendo su vida en peligro y por sobre todas las cosas quería decirle que la quería más que a nada y que de ahora en adelante quería estar con ella.

Porque la vida le estaba ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

* * *

><p>#OneShotASC<p>

Fb/Tw: /SirshaRomanoff


End file.
